Quinn Fabray
Lucy Quinn Fabray, nota a tutti i suoi amici semplicemente come Quinn, è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice Dianna Agron. Quinn è un'ex-studentessa del liceo McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, e adesso punta a diventare una donna in carriera frequentando la prestigiosa Università di Yale (che si trova a New Haven). Ha perso la sua verginità una sera del settembre 2009, diventando la madre di Beth, figlia di Puck. Dopo l'abbandono delle Cheerios, le relazioni e gli scandali amorosi all'interno del Glee-Club, Quinn si è ripresentata a inizio anno scolastico 2011/2012 come una Skank, cambiando decisamente stile di vita. Dopo aver cercato invano di riprendersi Beth, attualmente ancora sotto l'affido a Shelby Corcoran, Quinn è tornata a far parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Successivamente, a causa di un tragico incidente stradale conseguenza della sua distrazione (stava componendo un SMS), la ragazza è rimasta paralizzata per circa tre mesi dalla vita in giù. Grazie alla terapia riabilitativa è riuscita a rimettersi in piedi in tempo per il ballo di fine anno. Biografia Quinn è nata nel lontano 1994 da Russel Fabray e la moglie Judy. Ha una sorella minore di nome Frannie (diminutivo di Francesca) e una figlia, Beth, avuta nel maggio 2010 con Puck. Prima del 2009 Prima di entrare a far parte delle Cheerios e diventare di conseguenza una delle ragazze più popolari del McKinley, Quinn era davvero un'altra persona. Tanto per cominciare si faceva chiamare col suo primo nome, Lucy, era sovrappeso, con degli occhiali dalle lenti ampie e spesse, un acne preoccupante e uno scarso stile nell'abbigliamento. Per queste sue particolarità è sempre stata presa in giro e vittima di bullismo, talvolta anche semplicemente mediante l'attribuzione di nomignoli offensivi. Entrata in depressione, divenne sempre più ostinata a cambiare radicalmente l'immagine di sé. Dopo aver inutilmente girovagato per varie scuole, Quinn chiese al padre Russel di poter sfruttare parte del suo stipendio (dato che il padre aveva ottenuto di recente un aumento) per potersi sottoporre ad un intervento chirurgico al naso. Una volta portata a termine l'operazione, Quinn si rivolse all'azienda ProActiv per combattere con successo il suo acne. Ancora decisa a voltare pagina, Quinn decide di farsi chiamare soltanto col suo secondo nome, Quinn, e iniziò addirittura a praticare un'intensa attività fisica per perdere qualche chilo. Raggiunto l'aspetto ideale, si sentì pronta per trasferirsi al liceo McKinley ed iniziare una nuova vita. Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Quinn appare per la prima volta in questo episodio e viene subito ritratta come una ragazza perfetta, la più ammirata della scuola ma in modo particolare egoista e cattiva quando commenta in malo modo i video che Rachel pubblica di tanto in tanto sul suo profilo di MySpace. La strada per il successo Quinn si unisce al Glee Club insieme alle sue migliori amiche Brittany Pierce e Santana Lopez, lasciando a bocca aperta il signor Schuester con la loro coreografia. Lei è piuttosto innervosita quando spiega alla sua allenatrice, Sue Sylvester, il motivo per cui si è unita, ma invece di essere arrabbiata, Sue ordina a Quinn, Brittany e Santana di fungere da spie interne al Glee Club, cercando di aiutarla in tutti i modi a farlo cadere, al che Quinn è d'accordo, sempre perché intenzionata a cacciare ogni possibile relazione tra Rachel e Finn. Le tre cheerleader si presentano in aula canto dal professor Schue con I Say a Little Prayer, con Quinn che fa la voce solista. Acafellas Quinn cerca di sciogliere il club persuadendo Rachel a criticare più volte e in modo provocatori le coreografie del signor Schuester, il quale viene alla fine rimpiazzato con il pluripremiato nonché arrogante Dakota Stanley. Quinn è insieme al resto del gruppo a lavare le macchine nel tentativo disperato di di guadagnare i soldi necessari per assumere Dakota. Dato che alla fine Dakota viene cacciato e Schuester reintegrato, la missione di Quinn, Santana e Brittany viene considerata dalla Coach Sylvester un totale fallimento, punibile con la sospensione di alcuni trattamenti di bellezza, al che Santana scoppia in lacrime. La scoperta di un talento Quinn rivela a Finn che lei è incinta di suo figlio (anche se non hanno mai avuto rapporti sessuali), riuscendo a convincerlo dicendo che ha prematuramente eiaculato quando erano insieme nella sua vasca idromassaggio e che il suo sperma è penetrato attraverso l'acqua calda, una teoria che Quinn ritiene valida dopo averla letta su Internet. In seguito, viene rivelato che Puck è in realtà il padre, che ha consumato un rapporto con quinn in una notta d'estate in cui entrambi erano ubriachi. Puck discute con Quinn per sapere se è davvero il suo bambino, ma Quinn lo respinge dicendo che non vuole un "provinciale" a far parte della sua vita Dopo aver scoperto della gravidanza di Quinn, Terri Schuester, la moglie di Will, le si avvicina e la induce a dare il suo bambino a lei, perché sta fingendo la propria gravidanza e non può dire a Will che non è veramente incinta. Un grande ritorno Quinn apre l'episodio eseguendo il primo versetto del brano dei Journey Don't Stop Believin' con Finn durante le prove con il Glee Club, dato che è lei, ora, ad aver preso il posto di Rachel, che era stata inizialmente scelta per quella parte così come avvenuto alle prime riunioni del gruppo. A metà dell'esibizione, Quinn ha degli attacchi di nausee mattutine dovute al principio di gravidanza e corre fuori dalla stanza, lasciando i suoi compagni meditabondi. Finn mente a Schuester e agli altri dicendo che la ragazza stava male per aver mangiato un pessimo burrito la sera precedente. Tutti sono insospettiti da quanto accaduto e non vogliono crederle. Puck non riesce a trattenersi e rivela a Mercedes che Quinn è incinta, ma omette il fatto che lui è il vero padre. Il Club al completo viene a saperlo e decidono di evitare di dirlo a Rachel, perché lo spiattellerebbe immediatamente a Finn, causando un'altra perdita al gruppo. Inevitabilmente Rachel scopre l'accaduto e si infuria con Finn, ma poco dopo si riappacifica con lui e gli rivela quanto sa. A questo punto Finn ingaggia una lotta in corridoio con Puck, una collera che termina con Finn che diserta il gruppo delle Nuove Direzioni. Alla fine, Rachel torna del club dopo aver rinunciato ad un impossibile ruolo nel musical Cabaret e si dichiara disposta a relazionarsi con April Rhodes. Schuester le dice che April ha lasciato le Nuove Direzioni poco prima e così dovranno esibirsi in un'altra maniera. Finn si offre di insegnarle i passi di danza per la canzone, con Quinn riluttante, e alla fine l'intero club si esibisce con Somebody to Love. Vitamina D Sue si rende conto che il ginocchio cedevole di una Quinn in cima alla piramide umana è una minaccia evidente contro la sua vittoria dei Campionati Nazionali di Cheerleading. Quinn è il capitano delle Cheerios,la squadra di cheerleader del liceo McKinley;è bionda ed è la fidanzata del quarterback Finn Hudson e la presidentessa del club della castità. Quando il suo ragazzo si unisce alle Nuove Direzioni, Quinn si ingelosisce e ha paura che Finn possa iniziare a provare dei sentimenti per Rachel. Sue Sylvester invita Quinn e le amiche Santana e Brittany ad iscriversi al glee club, per agire come spie ed aiutarla a distruggerlo dall'interno. Poco dopo Quinn scopre di essere incinta e comunica la notizia a Finn, a cui mente dicendogli di essere il padre. Puck, il vero padre del bambino, le offre il suo aiuto; Quinn rifiuta i suoi soldi e decide invece di dare il bambino in adozione a Terri Schuester, moglie di Will, che sta fingendo una gravidanza. Quando Sue scopre della gravidanza, la caccia dalla squadra delle Cheerios. In seguito Quinn viene ostracizzata anche dai suoi compagni di scuola, che non la rispettano più come prima. Quinn tenta di rientrare nella squadra, ma poi capisce di preferire il glee club, dove si sente accettata. Puck tenta di dimostrale di poter essere un padre affidabile per il loro bambino, e la ragazza mette in dubbio l'idea di darlo in adozione. Poco dopo capisce invece che quest'ultima è la soluzione migliore. I suoi genitori, saputo della gravidanza, la cacciano di casa. Quando Finn viene a conoscenza della verità, Quinn si trasferisce a casa di Puck ed in seguito di Mercedes, con cui ha fatto recentemente amicizia. Quinn partorisce la sera delle Regionali e la bambina, chiamata Beth, viene data in adozione alla madre biologica di Rachel, Shelby Corcoran. Guerra aperta Quinn viene messo nel gruppo Schue dopo Sue separato del club in due. Si lamenta di cantare in background, affermando di Puck e Brittany che lui le minoranze antipatie. Tuttavia, questo è tutto accade sotto gli ordini di Sue. Puck e Brittany uscire gruppo Shue e questo porta ad uno scontro tra Shue e Sue. Più tardi, mentre Sue sta curiosando in giro per armadietti degli studenti per i suoi "controlli Locker", che arriva in un paio di mutandine in armadietto di Giacobbe. Lei lo costringe nel suo ufficio e lui le dice che si tratta di Rachel, che ha dato loro a lui in modo che non avrebbe messo la gravidanza di Quinn in mostra sul suo blog. Sue gli dice di eseguire la storia. Finn comfort Quinn dopo Sue rivela nel Glee Club, sotto gli occhi di Rachel. Il Glee Club (in particolare Finn) poi mostrare il loro sostegno per Quinn cantando Keep Holding On. L'unione imperfetta Finn viene colpita con una granita da giocatore di football americano Dave Karofsky mentre si cammina con Quinn. Questo Quinn rabbie, e si difende dicendo Finn Karofsky lui ei suoi amici non sono nulla. Karofsky rivendicazioni Finn e Quinn non hanno il succo di popolarità di fare nulla più. Indossano occhiali da sole sotto la guida della signora Pillsbury per farsi sembrare fresco di nuovo, che termina in entrambi ottenere slushied da Karofsky e giocatori di calcio. Sue Quinn prende il largo delle Cheerios dopo essere arrabbiati per la cattura di Rod Remington che bacia la sua collega di lavoro. Musica su 2 ruote Il prof.Schuster affida ai ragazzi del glee di passare un pò di ore su una sedia a rotelle per dimostrare la sensazione che Artie prova ogni giorno. Intanto Finn va in palestra dove vede Quinn che assiste agli allenamenti delle cherios,i due discutono e Quinn dice a Finn che le sono arrivate delle spese mediche a casa,lei le consegna a lui in modo che lui le paghi. Finn aiutato da Rachel sfrutta il compito del sognor Schuester a suo vantaggio per trovare un lavoro. Poco tempo dopo le nuove direzioni devono vendere dei dolcetti a scuola e da li ricavano del denaro che Puck ruba per donare a Quinm,ma ella rifiuta e proprio in quel momento arriva Finn e se ne va con Quinn che fissa Puck. Canzoni d'amore Quinn è furiosa con Finn perchè ha detto a sua madre sulla sua gravidanza e si preoccupa che i suoi genitori potrebbero venirlo a sapere. Mentre cercava il suo vestito per il ballo della castità, la madre di Quinn si accorge che a Quinn non entra più il vestito a causa della sua gravidanza, ma la madre le dice semplicemente di esercitarsi di più. Lei da la colpa al pranzo. Il padre di Quinn entra nella stanza e dice a Quinn che vorrebbe avere Finn a cena e le chiede se la sta trattando bene. A cena, Finn comincia a innervosirsi quando il padre di Quinn fa un brindisi. Lui si scusa e va in bagno per chiamare Kurt e per chiedergli aiuto, lui gli consiglia di cantare i suoi sentimenti come aveva deciso. Così ritorna in sala da pranzo e canta (You're) Having My Baby a Quinn di fronte ai suoi genitori, Quinn in un primo momento gli dice di smetterla, ma poi sembra apprezzarla. Dopo che il padre di Quinn con rabbia interrompe la canzone, la scena passa in salotto dove il padre affronta Finn e Quinn che ammette di essere incinta. Finn dice che non hanno mai avuto rapporti sessuali, ma i suoi genitori non gli credono e pensano che menta. Quinn è sconvolta perchè sapeva che sua madre aveva capito che era incinta, ma non ha fatto nulla per paura di ciò che il padre avrebbe fatto. Dopo la discussione feroce tra di loro, il padre di Quinn la caccia fuori di casa. Finn porta Quinn a casa sua, e sua madre le dice che lei può restare fino a quando ne ha bisogno. I ragazzi del Glee fanno sedere Finn e Quinn e gli cantano Lean on Me, per dimostrargli il sostegno. Capellografia Quinn riflette se ha preso la decisione sbagliata a tagliare fuori Puck dalla vita del suo bambino e di scegliere Finn al posto suo. Quinn dice a Kendra Giardi e Terri Del Monico di voler tenere il bambino e decide di dare una possibilità a Puck. Insieme lavorano da babysitter per i figli di Kendra Giardi ed è impressionata dal modo che Puck si comporta con loro. Canta Papa Don't Preach per impressionare i bambini mentre Puck suona la chitarra. Più tardi nell'episodio, Santana dice a Quinn che lei e Puck hanno sexaggiato per tutto il tempo mentre era con Quinn, così lei controlla il suo telefono e ancora una volta decide di abbandonare il bambino. Si ricongiunge con Finn, sentendosi in colpa per le loro azioni (lei con Puck e lui con Rachel) e raccontano l'un l'altro che si amano. Il suo pancione sta cominciando a mostrarsi un po' in questo episodio. La televendita Poco prima che le foto sono prese Annuario, Quinn decide di tornare sul Cheerios. Lei Sue ricatta con la minaccia di rivelare il fatto che i Cheerios fare profitto, che potrebbe farli squalificato dalla competizione, Sue accetta di lasciare le spalle alla squadra. Sue poi dice che deve essere sul retro della foto per nascondere la sua forma perché aveva un urto molto grande bambino rotondo da allora e la sua uniforme Cheerios sarebbe troppo stretto. Fa poi un commento maleducato sulla gravidanza di Quinn, offeso, Quinn rifiuta invece la sua offerta e le dice di rinunciare a una delle sue pagine annuario al Glee Club come lei stare con le persone che l'accettano per quello che è a cui Sue è d'accordo. Svolge cori in salto e Smile (Charlie Chaplin). Le provinciali Rachel dice a Finn che Puck è il vero padre del bambino di Quinn e Finn e Puck lotta nella stanza del coro. Quinn ammette in lacrime che Puck è il padre e tenta di scusarsi, ma Finn, in lacrime, rompe con lei, si chiude il club e scappa via. Quinn passa poi a esibirsi in Sectionals, cantando back-up è in Non sempre Get What You Want e più tardi nella mia vita farebbe schifo senza di te. Hell-O Quinn torna a scuola cercando di rendere Puck un padre adeguato. Finn prova ancora qualcosa per lei, come mostrato quando canta Hello, I Love You e Quinn sta avendo problemi con Puck, il quale le ricorda in varie occasioni che sta ingrassando e perdendo sex appeal. In seguito, durante Gives You Hell sono visti di nuovo felici e insieme. Quinn fa la corista in Gives You Hell e Hello Goodbye. Come Madonna Quando Rachel chiede alle ragazze aiuti con i ragazzi e il sesso, Quinn le chiede di smettere di parlare perchè sta infastidendo il suo bambino. Quinn poi informa il signor Schuester del sessismo nella società e lo stipendio più basso di donna, facendogli scegliere Madonna come un compito al Glee. Quinn si unisce alle ragazze nell'esibizione Express Yourself in cui lei ha un assolo. E' poi vista felicemente guardare Kurt e Mercedes che cantanp con i Cheerios. Si esibisce nel coro di Like a Prayer. Casa Quinn comincia a notare che Mercedes, ora nei Cheerios, sta morendo di fame per dimagrire. Non sopportandolo più, Mercedes sviene, Quinn si avvicina e rivela che quando era una cheerleader ha vomitato per rimanere magra, ma essendo incinta si è accorta dell'importanza di mangiare sano e che non le importa di diventare grassa e rotonda finché il bambino è sano, a lei sta bene. Così dà a Mercedes un po' di cibo. Dice a Mercedes che lei è bella così com'è, e le due diventano amiche. Quinn poi si unisce a cantare con Mercedes Beautiful davanti tutta la scuola e la sostiene. Alla fine della puntata canta nel coro in Home. Seconda Stagione Il primo bacio Inizia a frequentare Sam Evans, giocatore di football che si è appena trasferito nella scuola. Gioco di squadra Sue Sylvester chiede a Quinn, Santana e Brittany di scegliere tra le Cheerios e il glee club; inizialmente le tre cheerleader decidono di rimane nella squadra per continuare ad essere popolari, ma in seguito Finn le convince a tornare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Tornare in cima Sam scopre di essere stato tradito e lascia la ragazza, mettendosi per ripicca con Santana. Quinn è devastata. Terza Stagione Sì/No Quinn si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni in Summer Nights. In aula canto, invece, si congratula con il professor Schuester, intenzionato a chiedere ad Emma di sposarlo, e si raccomanda che non rovini tutto questa volta. In seguito Quinn si unisce agli altri per chiedere ad Artie come mai esce con Becky. L'insegnante di spagnolo In questa puntata Quinn ha un ruolo davvero marginale. Quinn si vede entusiasta di fronte alle performance di David Martinez di Sexy and I Know It, poi sorpresa a quella di Santana di La Isla Bonita e infine quella di Will di A Little Less Conversation. Cuore Quinn si ricongiunge La Squadra Dio (che sembra aver lasciato prima del cuore e dopo Il Maestro spagnolo), dove incontra Joe Hart e si compiace Lui, insieme a Mercedes e Sam, al club. In seguito, si è visto in sala coro ascoltare Rachel e Finn mentre stanno dicendo che si sposeranno, li oppone con Kurt, questo li induce ad essere invitato dal matrimonio, anche se Rachel dice che avrebbe dovuto 'amato di aver visto (Quinn) in un abito da damigella d'onore '. Si dedica in seguito Hearts stereo a Rachel, insieme con la squadra Dio, perché Finn chiesto e pagato loro di eseguire una canzone per Rachel. Dopo Santana li guardò facendo Stereo Hearts, lei paga e chiedere loro di cantare una canzone per Bretagna. Questo fa sì che Joe a dubitare se dovessero farlo. Dopo di che, lei parla con la squadra di cantare Dio per le persone gay, perché la religione di Joe lo porta ad avere dei dubbi su di esso. Alla festa di San Valentino Sugar, cantano Custodire / Custodire per la Bretagna, in cui Quinn ha un solo grande. Infine, si è visto ballare (con Joe e altri) per Love Shack insieme con le altre persone invitate. Sto arrivando Sue dice a Quinn di essere incinta e dunque la ragazza le dà qualche consiglio, poi Quinn le chiede se può riprendere l'uniforme delle Cheerios, ma Sue dice di no. Appare con Lo squadrone di Dio per parlare del tentato suicidio di David Karofsky, e mentre discute con Kurt l'argomento si rende acceso. Fa la voce in sottofondo per Fly/I Believe I Can Fly e Here's To Us alle Regionali. Nell'ufficio della Sylvester, Quinn parla con la Coach. Sue le racconta che, sin dalla prima volta che la vide, le entrò in simpatia perchè le ricordava una giovane Sue Sylvester, ma in seguito questo pensiero è maturato nella realizzazione che tale affetto proveniva dal fatto che Quinn è molto diversa da lei, concludendo con la restituzione dell'uniforme alla ragazza. Dopodiché, Quinn incontra Rachel e le dice di essere d'accordo per il loro matrimonio soltanto se lei è davvero intenzionata a vivere con Finn il resto della sua vita. Sul finire dell'episodio, Quinn è l'unica damigella d'onore che non si presenta alla cerimonia, che non può cominciare finché non arriva. Quinn si era infatti dimenticata il vestito e, intenta a rispondere ai numerosi messaggi di Rachel, si distrae dalla guida bucando un segnale di stop e venendo colpita in pieno al lato sinistro da un camion. Quarta Stagione Ringraziamento Mettersi a nudo Lo voglio Personalità DA MODIFICARE Quando la prima volta, Quinn è stata l'ultima ragazza media snarky. Popolare, bello, e uno snob completo, ed è stato ammirato da ogni singolo ragazzo nella scuola (per non parlare di tutti gli altri), Quinn la certezza che tutti intorno a lei sapeva chi era il migliore. Si sente che essere popolare è la cosa più importante e come cheerleader, ha sempre fatto il suo modo di sminuire coloro che non le piaceva, ed era pronto a fare tutto il possibile per dimostrare la sua superiorità. Inoltre, in qualità di presidente del Club celibato, Quinn ha anche rivelato se stessa di essere un estremo confine Bibbia thumper, predicare la sua fede in periodi casuali. Oltre ad essere freddo e giudicante, Quinn era anche estremamente manipolativa. Le sembrava di vedere nessuno e tutti come un potenziale nemico o pedina da utilizzare. Disposti a mentire e imbrogliare, Quinn avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa e tutto ciò che poteva fare in modo che le cose sono andate in suo favore, non importa il modo in cui gli altri interessati. Si arrivò al punto di convincere Finn che era il padre del suo bambino. Quinn è anche molto piccolo e facile all'ira dalla gelosia, e avrebbe fatto quello che poteva per vendicarsi. A casa, nel frattempo, Quinn ha svolto il ruolo di "Little Girl di papà", essere sempre così dolce e gentile possibile, e fare tutto il possibile per nascondere i suoi genitori WASP tutti i "peccatori" cose che lei potrebbe fare. Dopo aver scoperto che era incinta, però, Quinn ha iniziato la sua trasformazione, grazie, in gran parte, al sostegno da parte del Glee Club. Inizialmente riluttante a fidarsi di loro, vede questa come un'opportunità di abusare della loro natura fiduciosa. Lei ammette di amare il Glee Club ma la sua ossessione per la popolarità quasi costretta a lasciare gioia per essere con i Cheerios. Inoltre, dato che trascorre più tempo con gioia e per la prima volta affronta meritatamente lotte proprio come quando si ritrova un reietto della società a causa della sua gravidanza. Finn e Quinn erano entrambi popolari e membri del Club celibato e Club Glee. Come due dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, ha cominciato a frequentare qualche volta prima dell'inizio della serie. Fin dall'inizio, Quinn ha avuto l'abitudine di manipolare il dolce, ma un po 'ingenuo, Finn. Durante la maggior parte del loro rapporto, ogni volta che la coppia di loro ha cominciato ad ottenere fisicamente intimo, Quinn avrebbe improvvisamente fermarsi e chiedere di pregare, invece. Anche se Finn una gran voglia di dormire con Quinn, ha sempre rifiutato a causa delle sue convinzioni religiose. Ironia della sorte, Quinn ha finito per fare sesso con Noah Puckerman quando ha ottenuto il suo ubriaco (con dispositivi di raffreddamento di vino) e la sedusse, con conseguente incinta divenire. Piuttosto che ammettere la verità, Quinn ha mentito a Finn e ha sostenuto che il bambino era la sua, dopo Finn prematuramente eiaculato nella vasca idromassaggio di Quinn. Sotto la falsa credenza che Quinn sta portando suo figlio, Finn ha scelto di stare con lei e stava cercando di diventare un buon padre. Quando Quinn stato buttato fuori di casa dalla sua famiglia, Finn e sua madre la portò trovi Il loro rapporto è ufficialmente terminato quando Finn scopre che Puck è il padre. Dopo di che, hanno smesso di parlare del tutto, ma durante "Viaggio a Regionali", sorridono l'un l'altro, alludendo che sono tornati in buoni rapporti. Si è anche dimostrato che Quinn usato essere lo stesso tipo di persona che stuzzica regolarmente. Prima di terza media, si recò da Lucy, era in sovrappeso, e una bruna. Gli altri bambini la chiamavano Lucy Caboosey. Quinn ha preso danza, la ginnastica, e cheerleading per aiutare a perdere peso. Quando suo padre fu trasferito a Lima e avuto un aumento, Quinn chiese al padre per il naso, e poi tinto i capelli di biondo, e chiese ai suoi genitori di fare riferimento a lei per il suo secondo nome, Quinn. Sembra ancora di godere di bullismo Rachel, ma lei non sembra andare fuori del suo modo di fare il prepotente chiunque altro. In realtà, lei sembra più empatico nei confronti di coloro che sono vittime di bullismo, come Sam, a causa del fatto che lei ricorda bene come ci si sente. Lei sembra più intenzionato a venire a patti con la sua vita precedente, e vuole ricostruire se stessa. Questo ha causato il suo essere riluttante a iniziare una relazione con Sam, per paura di ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini per quanto riguarda gli uomini. Quinn è anche costretto ad agire più aggressivo di prima, a causa della sua rivalità continua con Santana. La sua personalità è diventato più cattivo dopo la sua trasformazione. Nell'ultimo episodio della stagione 2, Quinn ha avuto un esaurimento, gridando che voleva solo qualcuno da amare lei. Tra l'estate del 11 e 12 ° grado, Quinn ha iniziato a passare del tempo con un gruppo tutto al femminile delle ragazze delinquenti chiamato "The Skanks". Come si è unita "The Skanks", Quinn iniziato a fumare e ha cambiato la sua immagine con la morte la sua rosa caldo capelli, ottenendo un vagabondo-stamp del volto di Ryan Seacrest e piercing naso. Ha anche partendo uscire con un tizio 40 anni di skateboard vecchio e uscire New Directions. Quando Santana, Brittany e poi Rachel parlare con lei, lei spiega che lei odiava essere "sotto pressione" e rivela anche in una voce fuori campo che è "mai tornare indietro". Tuttavia, nella scena finale del progetto Piano Viola, lei guarda tristemente dalle ombre come il Glee Club eseguire. In I Am Unicorn ritorna al suo aspetto normale, perché vuole ottenere Beth indietro. Dopo lei trucchi Shelby facendola apparire come una madre incapace, si rende conto che Beth è più protetto con il suo Shelby. Quando si entra in un incidente d'auto in On My Way, lei si paralizzato e utilizza una sedia a rotelle per un periodo di breve termine. Lei viene recuperato in Prom-asaurus, ma lei ma lei inganna tutti dicendo loro che lei è ancora sulla sedia a rotelle in modo che lei può ottenere più voti per essere la reginetta del ballo. Quando scopre che ha vinto le elezioni, cambia i voti e fa Rachel di essere la reginetta del ballo, perché pensa che lei ha a che fare qualcosa di buono dopo lei laureati. Lei alzarsi dalla sedia a rotelle quando canta Take My Breath Away con Santana nello stesso episodio. Si laurea in Addio e va alla Yale University. Relazioni Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Finn Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Quinn-Puck Sam Evans :Articolo Principale: Relazione Sam-Quinn Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Quinn Galleria Quinn hospital.png Beth Quinn.png Quinn and Finn.png Quinn in New York.png Quinn Never can Say Goodbye.png Beth and Quinn.png Beth's birth.png Image.jpg tumblr_lkkqbrjJLl1qbpt9ao1_500_large.jpg tumblr_inline_mk6y40NFDl1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_ll8zwsUcFL1qbfc1xo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_ml6g3ak1HN1snc1tto2_250.jpg tumblr_ml6k69bJ4I1rl6rl5o1_500.png tumblr_ml6u5l6HCg1s7umcmo1_500.gif Quinn-Season-4-quinn-fabray-32902443-1014-720.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Skanks Categoria:Etero-curiosa